I'm Gonna Get Ya, I'm Gonna Eat Ya
by AngrySmiles
Summary: Just a story i wrote for the MCBC things mediator characters would never say
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own mediator and unless I marry rich and the rights go up for sale I never will

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Susannah Simon had been living in her house for just over a week. Each night she had heard the chant that had made many run screaming from the home.

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Not wanting to deal with this ghost she attempted to ignore it.

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

But after one week she was so sick of the sound she chose to investigate. She searched her entire room:

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Under the bed

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Inside the closet

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

behind her door

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Just when she was about to give up, something told her to check her attached bathroom.

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

When she opened the door the chant got louder

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

She slowly made her way towards the shower.

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

With each step the sound got louder

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

and more frightening

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Susannah reached for the curtain of the shower

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

Slowly she pulled it back

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

when her eyes found the source

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

she let out an ear-shattering scream

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

For inside the tub sat the most handsome Latino ghost she had ever seen.

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

with his finger up his nose

_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_

**End**

Now I'm not sure if you've ever heard something along those lines, cause the original  
_I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna eat ya_  
went around my school back in elem.

- AS


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, I don't own these characters, so stop rubbing it in already!

I'm gonna switch over to Suze's POW

I cleared my throat…

I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna eat ya 

Well that had no affect. "Excuse me"

"Are you talking to me?" the ghost asked without removing his finger from his nose.

"Yes," I myself could not draw my eyes from his finger from his oh-so-cute nose.

"Y-y-you can see me?"

"Yes, I'm a mediator. I can see you just like I can see any normal human being, and if you don't stop, well, um chanting I'm gonna go crazy."

I supposed this was the first time he realized his finger was still, well where it was because he promptly pulled it out and hid it behind his back. That's right ghostie if it can't see me I cant see it.

Now that he I wasn't fixated on his finger I looked him up and down. I'll admit I like what I was. He was extremely hot. He looked like he died a long time ago, judging by his cowboy outfint.

"I'm Susannah Simon," I said. I then stuck my hand to shake his.

"Jesse de Silva."

He pulled his hand out from behind his back to shake my hand. No way in hell was I going to touch that hand ever. Not to self, stay away from his right hand.

"Well, ok then, it's late and if you'll be quiet I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, Susannah," Jesse whispered. He took my hand in his right!

EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW 

And brought it to his lips to kiss it!

_EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW_

I know what's been in there! I hate old-time manners.

He dematerialized and I ran to the sink. I spent 10 minutes washing that hand. I wasn't satisfied until my hand was red and what was left of my skin was threatening to rub off.

I then got into be and prayed he wouldn't come and hand rape me while I was asleep.

With that comforting thought I passed out from 1-week worth of exhaustion.

AS

Thank You Reviewers:

nikki007

seabiscuit0810

BillThePonyLlama


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot. I don't own these characters.

Today is my first day of school at "Some Saint Academy". A French Canadian who wanted to convert all the Incas apparently built it in the stone ages. Well that's enough of a history lesson for today. Now I'll tell you about how wonderful my day and the school was.

I woke up the next morning to my window (which I had left open last night) closed. Upon further inspection I discovered green smears across it. Gee I wonder whose fingerprints those are. As I left the room I noticed the boogieman was staring at my oh so attractive outfit.

After cleaning my window I ran down the stairs to eat breakfast before my three brothers (which I call Larry-David, Moe-Brad, and Curley-Jake, I don't know why I call them that. I think I just misheard their names when we were introduced.) and I had to leave for school. I had missed them however and decided to walk to school like the other big girls do.

"Im a big kid now!" I sang as I opened the door and left without anyone seeing me.

Once at school this Nun told me that I needed to wear clothes! Can you believe that! She acted like wearing nothing was this terrible offence and sent me to Father Domino's office.

When I got there I ordered two large plain pizzas and a diet coke.

"Susannah? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. Do you want anything?" _Why was I asking the guy taking my order if he wanted anything?_

"Susannah I am _Father_ Dominic. Not Dominos."

"Oh, silly me." _Insert annoying giggle here_

"Well I shouldn't be surprised, your mother told me have very umm…_special_ you are"

"I am special I'm the only one," I sang to myself

"Yes that's right, but even special people need to wear clothes." He said

"Jesse didn't seem to mind this morning," I pointed out, "He liked it!"

"And who is Jesse?" Father Dominos asked

"He's the guy in my bedroom."

"And is he your special friend?" Father Domino asked

"Ew no, he eats his boogies"

End chapter 3

Well you guys asked for it so I put up a chapter three. Finally I had an idea (and a lot of free time) I don't think it's as good as the first one though :'(

**But anyway if you guys really want another chapter review and I'll put one up when I get an idea. I still want to write Paul in somehow.**

**Thanks to my Reviewers for chapter 2:**

**PanPan**

**TheOneandOnlyBarry**

Elphaba WickedWitchoftheWest 

**Breaking.Benjamin**

**seabiscuit0810**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater**


End file.
